


Dancing around the Oak Tree

by shadowsaber420BLAZEIT



Series: Oumasai Oneshots [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, This is me fighting against writer's block
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 13:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13571118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowsaber420BLAZEIT/pseuds/shadowsaber420BLAZEIT
Summary: Dancing around their issues is all they do - when Saihara finds a card addressed to him from Ouma, this finally changes.Prompt:Imagine Person A and Person B sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G.Bonus if they fall out the tree.





	Dancing around the Oak Tree

Saihara looks at the card in his hand. It’s a simple, white card with Ouma’s neat handwriting on it. It had been slipped under his door this morning. The card reads _“Meet me tomorrow at 9pm at the big oak tree in the courtyard! Maybe I’ll be there, Maybe I won’t! You have to find out yourself, Saihara-chan! – Your favorite classmate, Ouma Kokichi.”_ On the corner of the note was a doodle of a heart. Saihara strokes over the heart with a smile.

Ouma and Saihara had always danced around each other’s feelings – the attraction and feelings were there, but neither acted on it. Saihara wanted to confess for a long time, but Ouma always managed to get away and avoid the situation. Saihara started to fear that his crush was unrequited – but the card tells him otherwise. He strokes over the heart on the card once again.

Ouma’s finally done with running away, huh? That, or he wants to stop this whole love thing forever. Maybe Saihara is reading too much into that single heart. Maybe Ouma really doesn’t like him that way. Saihara isn’t sure, but he has to find out. He can’t just continue to dance around the issue forever!

Saihara reads the card over once again, making sure he got the time and place right. Nodding to himself, he slips the card into his pocket. He has ten minutes until 9pm. He should get moving soon. Taking a deep breath, Saihara opens the door and steps outside of the dorm and enters the courtyard. It’s dark already – you could see the stars wonderfully this night. It’s a bit chilly too – Saihara is glad he decided to take along his jacket.

Saihara slowly makes his way to the big oak tree. It’s a big tree – sturdy and tall. Saihara wonders for how long the tree has watched over the academy – surely, it must be a long time. He continues to walk at a slow pace and arrives at the tree with two minutes to spare.

He looks around – no Ouma in sight. Maybe he wouldn’t show? The card had said he might not come. Saihara can’t help but be disappointed. He had hoped to finally talk to Ouma – but the teen has run away once again. Saihara sighs unhappily and slumps against the tree.

Suddenly, a hand grabs his shoulder and Saihara almost _screams._ Almost, because another hand covers his mouth. “Saihara-chan~~ Don’t scream! It’s me! Nishishi! Maybe you _should_ scream.” Ah it’s just Ouma- wait. Saihara turns around quickly. “Ouma-kun! You came!” He sounds way too happy, but Saihara can’t bring himself to care.

Ouma blinks for a second, not having expected Saihara to be so happy, before schooling his expression into a carefree grin again. “Of course I’m here! I would never lie to my beloved Saihara-chan, would I?” Yes you would, Saihara doesn’t say.

Where had Ouma come from anyway? Saihara notices that Ouma has some leaves in his hair – was he in the tree before? Saihara doesn’t even realize reaches over to Ouma and swipes the leaves away. He rips his hand away like he was burned and gets bright red. “S-so… Why did you want to me-“ He gets cut off by a finger on his mouth. Saihara looks at Ouma, who was a bit red as well. “No no! Not here!” Ouma jumps away from Saihara. “We’re going to do this up here!” He points at the tree behind him. Turning around, Ouma climbs up the tree with minimal effort. He sits down on a branch, where there was just enough space for two people. “What are you waiting for Saihara-chan? Are your meager arms to weak to climb?” he asks, with a mocking tone in his voice.

Saihara sighs and tries to climb the tree as well. He struggles and almost falls off the tree at one point, but he manages it somehow. Saihara sits down next to Ouma, who was oddly quiet during his climbing episode. “What brings you here, Saihara-chan!” Ouma asks cheerfully.

“You invited me here Ouma-kun. I should ask you the question.” They where just dancing around the issue again – both know why they’re here. Ouma titles his head in mock confusion. “I have _no_ idea what you mean!” He spreads his arm open, almost falling of the tree in his dramatics. Saihara makes a grab for Ouma and steadies him. “The card, Ouma-kun. You signed it too.” Saihara fishes out the card from his pocket. “I have evidence.”

Ouma doesn’t look at him. “Saihara-chan…” Saihara waits to see if Ouma continues. He doesn’t. Saihara would have to start this then. “Ouma-kun, we both know why we’re here. I… I can’t dance around this issue anymore.” He lays his hands over Ouma’s slowly. Ouma freezes but doesn’t move away. He turns to look at Ouma’s face. “Ouma-kun I…” Saihara stops, looking for words. “I… I really like you Ouma-kun.” Ouma turns to look at him.

“Saihara-chan.” Ouma is starring him right in the eyes, his expression blank. “…I like you too, and that’s not a lie.” Saihara squeezes Ouma’s hand and smiles. “I’m glad.” Saihara shifts closer to Ouma until their legs are touching. “We danced around this for so long…” He chuckles. Ouma starts smiling, chuckling a bit as well. The smile that Ouma has put on is different then all of his others – it was gentle, soft and _vulnerable._

Saihara reaches over with his other hand and cups Ouma’s cheek with it. Ouma lays his free hand over it, clutching it tightly. Saihara leans closer and closer to Ouma, their foreheads are touching. Nothing but these two exists right now – nothing else matters to Saihara. “Saihara-chan, is it alright if I steal your first kiss as well as your heart?” Saihara smiles at that and closes his eyes and nods. Ouma flushes and closes the distance between them.

Ouma’s lips are so _soft._ The kiss felt like a million fireworks exploded – it was just like the movies made it out to be – as corny as that may sound. After a while, Ouma breaks the kiss and looks him in the eyes. “You’re kissing is awful Saihara-chan! I might barf.” He’s smiling, his cheeks are flushed. That’s clearly a lie.

Saihara swipes his thumb over Ouma’s cheek. “How about… you teach me to get better then?” Ouma smiles even more – Saihara didn’t even know that was possible – and pulls him into a kiss again. The kiss was braver this time, not as soft as the first one. It still makes Saihara feel feather light – he feels like he soars through the sky. They part once again. “Was this one better now?” Ouma hums. “Hmmm... Nope! Still awful! You need to take more lessons with me!” Saihara chuckles. “How about we continue to train then?”

That’s all the encouragement Ouma needs. He throws himself at Saihara, kissing his lips with full force now. Saihara catches Ouma in his arms and wobbles dangerously on the branch. At this rate they would fall off. Confused as to why Saihara wasn’t kissing back, Ouma looks up – that movement is the straw that broke the camel's back.

Both plummet down to earth, Saihara cushioning Ouma’s fall with his own body. He lets out and agonized whine. Damn, his back _hurts._ Ouma gets off Saihara immediately and helps him up. “Are you hurt Saihara-chan?” Ouma doesn’t even try to hide how worried he is – it’s kind of cute. “Yes I’m fine, my back just hurts a bit.” Saihara dusts off his clothes. After that was done, he leans down and gives Ouma another kiss, this time on the cheek. “You’re cute when you’re worried.” Saihara doesn’t know where his confidence comes from, but he doesn’t regret it when he sees how much Ouma starts to flush.

Ouma huffs and takes Saihara’s hand. “Let’s go to your room Saihara-chan! The lesson is not over yet!” Saihara smiles gently and follows him.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my fight against writer's block - I found the prompt on Tumblr and was like "Why not."
> 
> This is the prompt I used:  
> http://shadowsaber687.tumblr.com/post/170488639475/curesforwritersblock-imagine-person-a-and-person


End file.
